Gift of Honey
by KhAeL
Summary: Small drabbles, some consecutive, some stand-alone, but all are related somehow, about Legolas and his wife. Adventure, humor, smut and non-graphic loving mostly. "COMPLETE" since I'm not sure when I can update. Legolas X OC


Legolas huffed. It had been three days since his love, his wife, had left their home. A messenger had informed the king of Mirkwood that a secret council was to be held at Lord Elrond's request. The purpose of said meeting is yet to be heard. As ordered by the king, his son, the prince, was to attend the council in his stead. He would also stand as messenger to discuss with the lord about Gollum's escape.

"My love! _Melda_!"(Dear!) he called out. One more day until he had to leave for Imaldris. He had to find his wife before then. He raced across the old Mirkwood trees, hearing their whispers, be they helpful or amused, for they were used to these young lovers' games. His wife had always been quite the "eccentric" but like all elves, she had a strong affinity to nature and all things living. She would always take the time to stop and greet the trees around the palace grounds and tend to them, when time permitted, as she fulfilled her daily duties. She is a gentle spirit, always with an ear ready to listen and a warm embrace ready to give. After she had learned of the news of Lord Elrond's summons, she had left her quarters and disappeared again. This happening was not uncommon to the elven citizens of Mirkwood, especially to those who had already become acquainted with her before the royal marriage. On the contrary, this happened quite frequently, every twice a month, on average. After her binding to their prince, whenever her disappearance would become known, a golden sash of soft elven silk would be draped around the palace's main gate, as ordered by the Prince himself, as a sign to the citizens to leave her be, when they happen to cross paths with her in the forest, unless, of course, if she was harmed in any way.

Her reasons for disappearing would vary. A wild doe was in labour somewhere or maybe she had found a new quiet haven in the foliage of Mirkwood. It could also be because of a disagreement between her and another. Be it another elf of the court, or the prince himself. It was her way of clearing her thoughts, he supposed. Legolas had found her habit worrisome at first, suddenly disappearing to Valar knows where without a moment's notice, but after more than a hundred years of learning to love and trust this elleth, he accepted it as a part of her and often chased after her around their forest if he so wished.

"_Melda_!" He called out, jumping from tree to tree, hoping to find her before nightfall. _**Haha.. **_He heard her laugh in the distance. Chuckling to himself, he ran even faster towards the sound both curious to know what made her so cheery and slightly frustrated for she had to pick this time, of all times, to disappear when he needed to speak with her about things with the upmost importance.

Stepping out into the clearing, Legolas found a large tree with thick vines crawling up its trunk and wide, sturdy branches that could easily fit three grown elves, lying beside each other. It had to be thousands of years old, its voice, withered yet wise beyond all his years, whispered so softly he could barely hear it. "Legolas, my love!" A bright voice chirped, within the shade of the tree's large leaves "Come sit with me and listen! This tree has so many stories to tell!" Glianna hooked her feet around a sturdy branch as she hung right side up, enjoying the amused expression her husband wore on his handsome face, which, at the moment, was upside-down based on her point of view, as he approached her. All these years of being with this one elf, he still managed to take her breath away, Glianna sighed dreamily. She was ways off the ground and rather enjoyed seeing her husband's toned muscles flex under his light grey tunic and tights as he swiftly made his way up to where she hung.

"You're a mischievous little elleth, aren't you?" Legolas chuckled, standing on a branch a bit lower that the one Glianna was on. "Ah, but I am _your_ mischievous little elleth, _melda_." She replied sighing as her prince cupped her cheek, giving her a warm loving upside-down kiss. "I'm not sure if I should be either happy or worried about that." Legolas teased as he climbed up higher with Glianna in tow as they finally settled on one of the highest large branches.

They sat quietly for a while, after they got the tree's approval of their stay. His love sat in between his legs with his warm arms protectively around her. Legolas was content with his life. He couldn't ask for anything more than what he already had. He held her tight, nuzzling the nape of her neck, making her giggle at his ticklish breath as she smiled up at him. The most beautiful he had ever laid eyes on. With golden hair, flowing like strings of honey and grey elven eyes, so similar to his yet so different in depth and emotion. How he wished days like this never end but he knew, if he were to keep her and his people safe, he would have to leave for Imaldris. He knew Glianna knew it as well but she worries for him. Legolas thinks that's why she left.

"_Gellon ned i galar i chent g__în ned i gladhog._" (I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh.) Legolas whispered, making his love smile even wider. "_If you said anything like that while you courted me, I'd make sure you'd never see me again._" She teased back in their native tongue, turning from her spot, facing him. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and a teasing smirk formed on her supple lips. A look only he knew too well. "But…" She had a hand trail down from Legolas' cheek to his chest, scraping his tunic with her fingernails ever so lightly "…we are husband and wife now… yes?" Legolas drew a sharp breath as her wandering hand ghosted over his belt buckle softly. "Y-yes." Oh how he loved this side of her so. "Hah…" He gasped as her finger trailed around **that** area. Despite all the stereotypes of elven males, Legolas was a prude. It was true many elleths and occasionally, ellons, sought him out over the years. Only since his binding to Glinanna did his admirers subside. He would always keep them at an arm's length away from him, if he could, and refuse any advances from them for fear of leading them on. For the elves, it was a disgrace to bed another before marriage and Legolas completely agreed with that. One could only imagine what he had to go through when he started having **those** kinds of thoughts of Glianna before their marriage. More so, after. "…Anna…" He sighed, now completely aroused, as he gripped her shoulder tightly with one hand and the other, on her waist.

Glianna was not experienced. She was just as clueless as Legolas was about these kinds activities before they married. Only, she was more open to the idea that being a married couple entails more… **intimate** acts with the other. She was naturally a curious and adventurous elleth, after all. "My prince… my love…" She sighed in between kisses as she continued her sensual ministrations on his body. "…Anna… please… no more teasing…" Legolas panted, his eyes misted over by his lust for this cunning vixen he calls his wife. Glianna smiled in triumph. When they spent their first night together as newlyweds, Legolas was so bashful, two or three hours of just lying in each other's arms neither knowing what to do or how to begin. Of course they were educated about the whole process of mating which, in itself, was a whole other awkward experience, but to think of doing something so personal with one another, both were afraid of how their partner might react, that they might hurt the other but in the end, she gathered the courage to touch him first. She was a writhing mess that day. Legolas had it in him after all.

"…A-Anna… Anna…" She was gentle, she always was with him. She'd feel so honored every time he'd let her touch him like this. He would always shy away from such advances from the others so it was always a delight when he'd allow her to be with him in such an intimate manner. It showed her, more than anything, that he trusted her, and she, him. His murmurs could be heard along with the other natural sounds of the clearing. She moaned, sending vibrations through his core. Legolas saw stars. The wonders she could do with her smooth palms. And her mouth! Oh Valar, those lips around him made him… "Ahh!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed yourselves :D I hope things weren't too confusing or if I made any mistakes. Please let me know :D Comments? Suggestions? Complaints? Critiques?**


End file.
